


Repressed

by IlianaMystery



Series: Political Satire Smut [3]
Category: John Oliver - Fandom, Stephen Colbert - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlianaMystery/pseuds/IlianaMystery
Summary: Serendipity is a girl born and raised Catholic by two strict grandparents after her parents died. She is very repressed and wants to embrace her sexuality that she had to keep hidden her whole life, so her friends decide to take her to a strip club outside of town to break her out of her shell. And they just happen to go on the night that the two most popular dancers, Steph and Jay, are performing. Smut and fluff ensue between the three.P.S. Jay (36 year old John) and Steph (37 year old Stephen)





	1. Hot and Bothered

_I, Serendipity Renae Elise Picante, in sole body and mind, solemnly swear that I will save myself until marriage for the one that I truly love._

That was the oath that I took during my debutante ball when I was sixteen. But even before then, I was taught that feminine sexuality was wrong and fornication was unsightly. It was the thought that made me hold onto my virginity like a badge of honor. It was the thought that made me fear dating. It was the thought that made me feel shameful whenever I thought of anything sexual…ever.

It was the consequence of being raised by my severely strict grandparents that were also very much so Roman Catholic. We had a reputation to uphold and rules to obey wholeheartedly. And as long as I was under their roof, I had to obey those rules and become subservient to the ideals of the Catholic church. But somehow, I knew that this brainwashing would follow me into adulthood.

Actually, now I was an adult…an adult with a mortgage, job, and two freshly dead grandparents. I mean they got to see me graduate from high school and college thankfully, but it was sad to know that I was still single at the age of 26 and they could never see me get married. But what was the point anyway? I was too afraid to date because I was taught that every man was horrible and only wanted me for sex unless they grew up in the Church and even then, the boys in the Church were bougie and unsightly…meaning I wanted nothing to do with them.

And I feel like they would be disappointed in me now since I denounced my membership in the Church and stopped going all together. I just didn’t have the time for something as silly as religion. I had work, a social life (finally), and a maltese puppy to keep me company and keep me busy. I was living it up in New York City working for a upscale graphic design firm which helped me afford a high rise apartment outside of Times Square. I was living the good life…

Well, my best friends, Zoie and Audrie, weren’t convinced that I was happy with my life the way that it was. It just wasn’t normal for a girl my age to be afraid of intimacy or just dating for that matter. Whenever it was either subject was brought up, I would just blush and try to act calm before just trying to change the subject. I did know that they weren’t convinced…but I had no idea that they were going to trick me out of my fear…for good…

Every Friday night, all three of us would go clubbing so that they could get me to flirt a little and get out of my shell. It would never work though and the night always ended the same…me being sober and having the help them back into my sedan. Well, they switched the script on me and told me to drive to a different address than the club’s address. Quite stupidly, I listened to them without even questioning their intentions and stopped right in front of a black building with purple neon lights that read, “Desires”. I was a little confused until I realized that they led me to a male strip club. I wanted to hurry and turn around but they had already left the car and it was wrong for me to leave them behind since I knew they would get into trouble after having just two mixed drinks.

So I reluctantly followed them in and was let in by a female bouncer that just smiled and promised me that I would have a good time. I doubted that but I walked in deeper into the establishment, but I got a little dizzy from the strobe lights and knocked into a sign. When I caught myself, I got up and looked at the sign which boasted about a popular Desires act, Steph and Jay. I assumed that they were the most popular dancers of the establishment although they didn’t bother to put their pictures on the poster. But then again if you were a regular, you would know who they were.

After getting a glance of the advertisement, I found a staircase and went down to find a bar on the west wing and booths on the east wing. There were also couches and chairs in view of the stage which was lit up with marquee lights on the side. It bulged out to the middle of the room and had a silver pole towards the end of it and there were red grand curtains that were closed. The whole place was filled with women too, just cackling and talking with one another while sipping on drinks and for some reason they were all standing up, except for Zoie and Audrie who were talking to the bartender and giggling. I brushed though the crowd to get to them so I could scold them and drag them back to the car.

“Oh, there you are, Sera. We came on the right night,” Zoie assured.

“Right night? What are you going on about? This is crazy. I don’t want to be here, now let’s go.”

“Tonight is the night that Steph and Jay perform!” Audrie chirped.

“Yeah, I heard that every woman in the house orgasmed spontaneously after they went on last Friday night,” Zoie declared.

“They did. Those two men are magic. They really know how to treat women and give them what they desire. I heard that the lucky lady that gets a lap dance from both of them get to spend the night with both of them…and something tells me they’re into some kinky, rough sex,” the bartender assured.

“Well, that’s wonderful. Now let’s go. This is not our routine outing.”

“Oh, come on, Sera. We did this for you. Why don’t you try to have a little fun?”

“Fine, I’ll stay…but only because I choose to trust you, Zoie.”

“Yes!”

“Good choice. They’ll be on stage in five minutes. And the atmosphere is gonna change as soon as they announce their arrival…just be warned, Miss Sera,” the bartender warned.

“Thank you…I think.”

So I just stood by the bar sipping on a Coke while watching the women socialize with each other. It was so weird to me…I guess that’s why I kept on watching them. I could tell that they were regulars because it seemed like they were stuck in their natural routines that they created every Friday night that these two performed. But then it got weirder once the intercom went off and announced that Steph and Jay would be out in a few minutes. Suddenly, all the women started to scream and ran to the self-assigned spots to get ready for the performance. I was a little confused until Zoie and Audrie told me to come sit by them at the bar. So I did and then the bartender told me,  
“Just go with it. It’s routine. And get ready to have your ears shattered. Those girls love those two pasty men. Especially Jay. That’s why I have noise cancelling headphones.”

“Why do they love Jay so much?” Audrie asked.

“Well, he’s British for one. And he kinda looks like Harry Potter’s older brother.”

“Wow. I never thought that many women felt that Harry Potter was hot,” Zoie moaned.

“So I guess Steph is just American?” I moaned.

“Yep.”

“How long have they been an act here?” I asked.

“They paid their way through college with their act. They’re both well into their thirties now though. I guess they just grew to like the attention, that’s why they never stopped. I don’t even know if they have another job.”

“Interesting,” Zoie moaned.

“Oh, the lights just dimmed. It’s showtime and time to bring out the noise cancelling headphones.”

“Yay!” Audrie cheered.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see what the fuss is all about,” Zoie moaned.

A woman came out from behind the curtains as soon as Zoie finished her thought and walked to the edge of the stage before just posing for a second. She was wearing a skimpy red cocktail dress and red stilettos and her brunette hair was out and curly. Her pale face was also plastered in both freckles and makeup. And her appearance on stage only left me with more questions than answers.

“Good evening, ladies! I’m Suzy Andrews, the lovely owner of this fine establishment. Are you guys just as excited as me tonight?! Well, good. I’m am so happy to introduce my two top dancers to the stage tonight. Are you girls ready?! Well, of course you are. It is my pleasure to introduce my top chippendale dancers, Steph and Jay!”

As soon as she said that, smoke rose up from both sides of the stage hiding her exit from the stage as well as Steph and Jay’s entrance to the stage but the regulars knew that they were in their presence. As soon as they knew that, the sound barrier broke and the screams and cries got louder than I could bear. I looked over at Zoie and Audrie and even they were too enthralled in the spectacle happening before our eyes. And next thing I knew, the song “Are You Ready for This” started playing and the smoke slowly started to clear out so that I could make out who these two mysterious, sensual men were.

They slowed walked out to the end of the stage as the smoke cleared and I couldn’t believe my eyes. They were both very handsome older men…and I already felt attracted them. They were both wearing security guard garb and holding onto their belt buckles while they slowly dry humped the air which made the girls go mad. Then the one that I assumed was Steph took off his hat and ran his fingers through his short brunette hair before sensually taking off his glasses and started moving his eyebrows up and down. The screams got louder once more. Then Jay walked closer to the edge and reached out the touch the girls’ hands as they reached for him. Then he would wink at them and blow teasing kisses which made most of them faint. He reached for his hat too and took it off and threw it into the audience which I just happened to catch which made him looked right at me and wink. I tried to hide my blushing but I really liked what I saw.

“Hello, ladies. You know I’m Steph and this is my main man, Jay. We actually came because we got a noise complaint. Is it you girls that are making the noise?”

All the girls did was scream more after he asked that.

“Yes, yes. That’s what I thought. Hey, Jay?”

“Yes, Steph?”

“Do you think we should give these girls what they want?”

“Well, it’s only right,” he assured before he winked at me again.

Next thing I knew, their bare chests were exposed and they had their shirts in their hands as they twirled them around over their heads and started gyrating their hips in a little dance. As soon as they did that, the sound barrier collapsed and dollars went flying on stage. The girls got closer to the stage to throw more dollar bills and cheer them on as they kept on performing. Then the shirts were flung into the audience and the girls collided and fought over them. I was just laughing it off while still trying not to blush every time Jay looked over at me. It was sheer torture trying to keep my composure.

And then there came the pole dancing. Both of them had the talent, but Jay had me feeling some type of way. And every time our eyes would connect, I felt like I could feel him undressing me with his eyes and lord did I want him too. I wanted him to touch me, feel me, and even make love to me. It was a thought that I didn’t want to give into to. Then suddenly, they just stopped and Steph said,

“It’s time to find our special girl of the night.”

Special girl of the night? Who could that be? What would that intel? Wait, was that the girl that got a lap dance from both of them?

I guess I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn’t even realize that they got off stage and were standing right in front of me. It took Zoie to poke me in the back for me to look up and look both of them in the face. Before I knew it, I was holding on to both of their hands as they led me on stage. As soon as I hit the stage, Steph pushed me towards the pole and told me to stay before he asked my name and announced it to the crowd of disappointed women. Then he motioned Jay to do something and he came back with two satin belts. Then Steph told me to put my arms around the pole before Jay came behind and tied my hands together with one rope. He came around to face me and then winked at me again.

“Girls, Miss Serendipity here is a new customer. Well, Jay and I have to make sure that she keeps coming back. But I assure you, it’ll be a show for you too,” Steph assured before they both ripped their pants off exposing their tight white briefs that fully displayed their manhoods. The girls went mad and so did I and before I knew it I was screaming as loud as them. Next thing I knew, Jay walked closer to me again and told me to close my eyes before he put the satin belt over my eyes and whispered in my ear,

“I know you desire me, Serendipity. And you should know that I desire you. I want to make you cum and scream my name…if you’ll let me.”

His beautiful accent brushed in my ear and rattled in the back of my mind and it made me want to look at him while he was trying to pleasure me. I wanted to look him right in his deep brown eyes and caress his unshaven face. I wanted to kiss him right then and there and work my fingers through his dark brown hair while doing so. I was in love…I was in love with an exotic dancer…and I wasn’t ashamed to admit that.

A brush of his hand I felt on my face after my thoughts passed and I leaned into his touch to feel him more. He obviously enjoyed that because I started to feel him nibble on my neck and leave light kisses on it. I moaned under his control and felt my hips buckle to find his nether region. He could tell I wanted that because he started dry humping me as his assault on my neck continued. I was so into the passion that I didn’t even realize that the girls were watching us and they were eating this up.

But the fun had to end and I was untied and given back my sight and then brought over to a chair. I was gonna sit down until Steph told me to wait and sat down and then grabbed me by my waist and threw me down on his lap. As soon as I sat down, Jay came over and jumped in my lap before swaying his hips back and forth to tease my wet and clothed cunt. I moaned in his handiwork which I guess made Steph want to pleasure me too because he started to nibble on my shoulder blade and left soft kisses on my neck while humping me from behind. I was engulfed in pleasure from both of these wonderful men and I wanted to scream and beg and moan but Jay took it upon himself to silence me with his lips and tongue. It drove me over the edge. I didn’t just want the teasing or the pleasure...I wanted them to fuck me into oblivion. I wanted them to fuck me until I blacked out in ecstasy. I wanted to be sore the morning after. The truth was I wanted them…both of them…and I wanted them now.

But all good things have to come to an end and I was lead back to my chair by both of them before they finished their performance. I just went back to sipping my Coke while dreaming about what I wanted them to do to me and how I wanted them to dominate me until I was a sloppy wet mess begging for more as my body became limper and limper from their sex. Which made me wonder what was going on in their heads after it was all said and done.

After the performance ended, Zoie and Audrie looked at me and started giggling while the bartender decided to ask me,

“So Sera, did you enjoy the performance?”

“Yeah, I think I did…”

“Yeah, she did a little too much. I saw you up there humping both of them at the same time,” Zoie declared.

“Oh, whatever Zoie. So I did enjoy it, so what?”

“So what? So what?! Girl, you got a lap dance from both of them that you clearly enjoyed. Don’t you know what the means?”

“No, I have no idea, Audrie.”

“That means that you’ll get to spend the night with them!”

“Oh my gosh. I completely forgot. This is bad. This is really bad.”

“I don’t see what’s so bad about it,” Zoie said. “Most of these women would dream to be in your shoes.”

“Come on, Zoie. Don’t you remember? Sera’s afraid of dating and intimacy. Although her body and mind clearly want sex, her heart just won’t let her go through with it. She’s still carrying her V card and she’s afraid that they won’t respect her for it.”

“Thank you, Audrie,” I spewed sarcastically.

“Oh, you don’t need to be afraid of those two, Miss Sera,” the bartender assured. “They’re very nice gentlemen. I’m sure if you explain, they’ll understand. But I did see the way that you were eyeing Jay. You’re blushing just by me saying it and you’re clinging onto his hat for dear life. I’m sure you don’t want to pass up this opportunity regardless.”

“No. I guess not,” I moaned. “My grandparents would be so ashamed of me right now. I’m hot and bothered and wet over two exotic dancers.”

“It’s called being a woman, Sera,” Zoie remarked. “We have urges that must be met.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll be fine. I’m just gonna let two strange men that I just met fuck me to oblivion in my bed. I’ll be fine.”

“Wow. You are repressed, girl,” Audrie moaned.

Then all of a sudden, Suzy Andrews came out and walked over by us and stood in front of me to say, 

“Hello, Miss Serendipity, is it?”

“Yes, Ms. Andrews.”

 “Well, it’s nice to see such a beautiful woman as yourself be chosen as the lucky gal for tonight. Steph and Jay are eagerly waiting for you to meet with them again backstage. I guess you’re special to them…especially Jay. He just won’t stop talking about you.”

“He won’t?”

“No, he won’t. And I guess you’re smitten with him as well?”

“I guess.”

“Figures. Well, I will escort you to the back to meet with them.”

“Okay.”

Ms. Andrews took me to the dressing rooms which were behind the stage curtains and set up in a hallway left of it all. I looked at the names of each act on each door etched into gold stars. The last door in the hallway was Steph and Jay’s dressing room and she knocked for me before they opened the door and let me us in.

Once I walked in, I noticed that their dressing room was big enough to be split in half for them to each have a space which they had. Steph’s side was novelty toys and geek collectibles that I guess he wanted to have at work while Jay’s side had books and papers stacked in neat piles and many beauty and skin treatments on his shelves. He also had a painting hanging from the wall that had a Union Jack crossed with the American flag which I supposed he painted himself.  And as for their attire, they were both wearing a flannel button up shirt, but decided to leave them open to show their chests, and distressed jeans. And to my surprise, Jay had glasses on too.

“Well, look who it is, the beautiful Miss Serendipity Picante,” Steph teased.

“You’re crazy, Steph,” Jay chuckled while he continued twiddling his thumbs.

“Yes, well I’ll leave you three alone,” Ms. Andrews said before she went towards the door. “And do be gentle with her. She’s still a virgin.”

_Ugh! Why did she have to tell them that. I could have told them myself. I’m 26, not 5._

_“_ Wow, you’re a new customer and a virgin? Well, we hit the jackpot. We haven’t been with a virgin in quite some time.”

“Now hold up, Steph. I think you’re scaring her more. There’s nothing wrong with holding on to your virginity. I mean I did the same for quite some time,” he assured before he put his arms around me and smiled at me.

“Thank you, Jay.”

“My apologies, Madame Picante. I guess my sexual prowess is a bit uncontrolled.”

“That’s okay. I’m just a little overwhelmed, is all. I’ve never been with two men of your attractiveness and maturity.”

“How old are you?” Jay asked.

“26.”

“Wow. I guess you do like maturity,” Steph remarked.

“Yeah, I admit it is one of my weaknesses.”

“I see. So is there a reason why you’re afraid of sex and intimacy?”

 “Steph!”

“No, it’s fine, Jay. I was raised in a strict Roman Catholic family…and…”

“Wait, I’ll stop you right there. I know where this is going.”

“You do.”

“You’re among friends. I had the same type of upbringing. It must have been horrible for you though. It’s a breeze for boys to be raised like that as opposed to girls. Girls must be chaste or they are seen as impure.”

“Yeah, that’s basically it. So you’re Catholic too?”

“Yep. Jay, you can let her go. You’re probably smothering her.”

“Oh, right. Sorry,” he said after he let me go. He just gave me an awkward smile before he scratched the back of his head.

“It’s fine,” I giggled before I gave him back his hat.

“Thank you,” he said before he put it back on a high shelf. “You know the security guard slick is my favorite to perform.”

“I could tell. You were really enjoying yourself. But I had no idea you wore glasses.”

“Oh, yeah. My contacts started bothering me. But I can put them back on if you want.”

“No, no. There’s no need. I kinda like you with glasses.”

“Oh, thank you,” he shyly said before blushing. “And it’s John.”

“What?”

“Jay is my dancer persona. My real name is John.”

“Oh, I see. I like it.”

“Oh look at you two flirting,” Steph teased.

“Whatever,” Jay huffed.

“Anyway, we should probably get a move on to your place, Miss Serendipity. Suzy's about to close up. Jay, gather our box of pleasures and wrap it up in a bag.”

“Box of pleasures?”

“Yeah, we plan on teaching you the art of love making tonight. And I think you’ll like what we have in our toy box,” Steph cooed.

 “Okay,” I moaned in sultry anticipation.


	2. Distractions and Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serendipity ends up taking Steph and Jay back home with her for some more sexy times. ;)

According to Karen when I saw her outside of the club, Zoie and Audrie called a cab to bring them home so all I had to do was go home with my lovers for the night. But the whole ride to my place was really quiet and the only noise was the anxiety I held in the back of my head coming to life. I forgot if my apartment was even clean and I didn’t want them to think that I kept an untidy home. And I worried about how the night would go. 

Before I knew it, we were in my apartment and my Maltese puppy, Molly, ran out of my room and ran to meet me. I had no idea if they were dog people or not, so I just held her and wait to see their reaction. 

“Wow, you have a dog?!” Jay chirped.

“Yeah, I just got her. She’s just a puppy. Her name is Molly.”

“Aww. She’s so cute. Can I hold her?”

“Sure,” I said before I handed her to him. 

“Hey precious,” he cooed. “I love dogs.”

“Wow, that’s a relief. She sleeps in my room usually. But I’ll put her in here for the night.”

“You have a nice place here,” Steph observed while Jay kept on playing with Molly on the sofa.

“Thank you. I work at an upscale graphic design firm, so I get perks like this place.”

“It shows.”

“Well, you two get comfortable. I’m just gonna change into some sexy lingerie.”

I noticed how messy my room looked once I walked back in, so I tried to tidy up a little bit before I looked through my lingerie drawer and picked out a black corset with fishnet stockings. I pushed my long braids out to the way too so they could get a clear view of my bulbous cleavage. And I also put on some ruby red lipstick just in case I wanted to leave kisses all over their bodies. 

When I walked back into the room, Jay was still playing with Molly except he was sitting on the floor and both of them threw off their flannel shirts and had them hanging from the back of the couch. And of course, Steph was the first to notice me. 

“Ooh, Madame Picante, muy caliente,” he moaned. 

“Oh, Steph,” I moaned before blushing. “You really charm me, you know.”

It took Jay a minute to notice me though and when he did, he looked like he was in awe. Like he was in a trance…and then slowly glided over to me before he took my hands in his and just looked at me. 

“Wow, you just took my breath away,” he whispered before he started kissing me. The soft kiss turned into a full out make out session and I managed to untangle my hands from his and grab onto his brunette locks while he gripped my hips to bring me closer to his form. Next thing I knew, Steph came from behind and started fondling my lingerie covered boobs while slow grinding up on my ass and nibbling away on shoulders and neck. I enjoyed his performance so much that I threw my neck closer to his mouth and pulled Jay down with me. I guess he didn’t mind though, because he was still assaulting my lips with his own. 

The amount of heat gathered between us was just so tantalizing. I could tell that they were both passionate lovers, and we didn’t even get to the main event. And of course this party had to move to my room…especially since Molly didn’t really understand what was going on and jumped up on Jay’s leg to get some attention. 

“Huh?” he asked before he let me go. “Oh, hey Molly. I guess you want some attention too.” He picked her up and started tickling her tummy which made her lick his face and bark happily. And while he was occupied with Molly, Steph moved and pulled me down before he kissed me. I had yet to taste his lips but he was as wonderful a kisser as Jay…the only difference was that he was a rough passionate kisser. In two seconds flat, his tongue was in my mouth, violently surveying inside. Although it was a different experience, I did miss it once he stopped and just looked at me. I just giggled and gently touched his face. Unlike Jay, he was clean shaven and had very smooth, baby soft skin. 

He then took my hand in his and kissed it before he whispered in my ear, 

“My lady, I can’t wait to take this off of you. I want to kiss you all over your body. Make you scream and moan…make you beg for mercy.”

“Ooh,” I cooed before I was taken out of my daydream by Molly. 

“Sorry. Now where were we?”

I just giggled and broke away from Steph before I picked up Molly. 

“Okay, girl, you’re not gonna ruin mommy’s night. These two handsome men are mine. Now let’s get you some food and water and set up your bed. You two can go ahead and get comfortable in my room. I’ll be right there.”

“Okay,” they both shrugged before they walked into my room. 

Molly lost it when she saw Jay walk away too. She jumped out of my arms and ran to follow him. I had to grab her again but all she did was whine and throw up her paws to reach him. I closed my door and set her down on her doggy bed I set up by the couch so I could fix her food and water. 

“There we go,” I started before I set her food and water bowl down. “Good night, Molly. Mommy loves you. And don’t worry, you’ll see Jay again in the morning. I’ll make sure of it.”

I pet her one more time like I always did before I went to meet my lovers in my bedroom. The first thing I noticed when I walked in was that they were both just wearing boxers now and their distressed jeans were laying on my floor rug. Jay was laying back on my queen sized bed with his arms behind his head and Steph was sitting on the edge of the bed just looking around at all of my posters, wall decorations, books, and collectables. 

“Okay, I’m back.”

“Aah, yes. I see we have some common interests,” Steph started. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m a total fandom geek…total fangirl.”

“Nothing wrong with that, Madame Picante. It’s actually kinda hot.”

“Thanks,” I said before blushing a little.

“Are you sure you want this? We don’t want to force you into sex,” Steph started. 

“Yeah, we really don’t,” Jay added. “We want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“No, no. I want this. I really do. I brought you guys home with me, after all."

“Well, okay. We promise to be gentle with you.”

“I believe you, Steph,” I assured before I scooted over by Jay. 

“Well, now that we got permission, Jay, where did you leave our box?”

“In Sera’s car.”

“I left my keys on the counter.”

“Well, okay. I’ll just grab it then,” he groaned before he walked out. 

And then it was just me and Jay again. As soon as Steph left, he pounced on top of me and started kissing me again. I think my heart started thumping in my chest as soon as I felt his clothed erection leaning against my clothed wet cunt as he slowly grind against me while his lips were on mine still. Soon, I reached up and started working my fingers through his hair before I moved my hands down to his back to caress his soft skin. 

The kiss suddenly stopped and we just looked into each other’s eyes before he started to leave rough kisses on my neck and shoulder. I moaned in his handiwork and moved my neck a little to feel him more. I really didn’t mind for this session to go longer until my door tumblers shook and Steph walked back. 

“Well, well, well, I guess I ruined the mood.”

“Oh, Steph. I want you to feel on me and touch me too. I was just letting Jay have his turn first.”

“It’s fine. I already planned what I want to do with you, as he has,” he assured before he set the ornamented box on the edge of the bed. I was curious to know what was in it, so I brushed passed Jay to sit up, before he grabbed me by my waist and threw me on his lap where I could feel his clothed erection again. 

“Let’s see what we have in here,” he moaned before he started taking stuff out of the box and setting it down. “A satin blindfold, a ball gag, a paddle, some K&Y intense lubricant, some flavored condoms, some regular condoms…wait, where’s our special vibrator? Jay, did you forget to pack it?”

“Oh, I guess I did.”

“Ugh!” he groaned. 

“Oh, don’t worry. I have one in my top drawer under my panties and bras. I’ll get it,” I assured before Jay let me go so I could retrieve it. 

I pulled out the pink vibrator from my underwear drawer and handed it to Steph before I got back comfortable next to Jay. 

“This is perfect. But where did you get this?”

“Zoie got it for me as a gag gift for my 25th birthday. I’m not gonna lie and say I never used it because I did. But that was a while ago.”

“Hmph. Well, as long as it’s clean, we can use it again.”

“Yeah, it is,” I sighed once I felt Jay unlacing my corset and leaving soft kisses on my back as he went down. I was quickly in nothing but my thong and fishnet stockings in two minutes flat. But I was really embarrassed by the wet stain on my thong from my own arousal. 

“Well, looks like someone’s happy with what’s going on,” Steph teased. 

“Yeah, I guess I am,” I moaned before I slipped them off and slipped out of my stockings, leaving them in a pile by my corset on my rug. “Do you like what you see?”

“I know I do,” Jay whispered before he kissed the nape of my neck. 

“I do as well, but you shouldn’t be the only one undressed,” Steph moaned. 

“Well, I want to see what both of you are packing at the same time,” I insisted. 

“Okay, well Jay, let’s give the little lady what she wants.”

“Okay,” Jay said before he went over by Steph to give me what I wanted. They just looked at me with seductive smirks before they took their briefs off, exposing their own aroused and very impressive erections. But it did scare me a little. 

“Wow, you’re both really endowed,” I blushed. 

“Oh, don’t worry. We promised not to hurt you, and we keep our promises,” Jay assured before he came by my side. 

“Okay.”

“Besides, we have plenty of lube and we really just want you to enjoy the sexual pleasure tonight,” Steph added before he came by me with a satin blindfold. “Just relax in Jay’s embrace and close your eyes.”

“Okay,” I moaned before Jay pulled me closer to him and held both of my hands in his own and Steph blindfolded me. I took a deep breath as I felt Steph spreading my legs further apart from each other before teasing me by leaving the vibrator near my waiting entrance. Then he slowly put it inside me and I immediately squirmed from the pressure. I mean I did use it before, but it still felt weird. 

After that, Jay started kissing and biting at my neck and shoulder flesh as our hands stayed intertwined. And then I felt Steph touching and kissing my legs and making his way up to my chest. Once he got there, he left some more kisses before suckling on one of my breasts and squeezing the other. The pleasure was so nice and my climax was near…between the vibrator in between my legs and the two men assaulting my flesh with their sweet kisses…it had me on the edge…the edge that I was glad to be near. 

Before I knew it, I came although the vibrator was still inside of me. Oh, it felt so good but I was done with just a simple toy. Sure it was reaching all of the right places, but I wanted my lovers to do that. And my clit throbbed for attention from them. My lower lips were simply drowning of the thought of their penetration. I wanted these men and I wanted them now. I was done with all of the teasing. But then again, I see what they were trying to do. Foreplay was important. 

Caught by my own thoughts, I didn’t even realize that Steph took the vibrator out of me…but when I did I just took a deep breath and awaited what was the next form of foreplay. 

“Wow, you’re easily aroused,” Steph commented. “No matter. We both happen to like that. Jay, let’s switch.”

“Right, let’s do that,” he answered back before the positions were switched. But as soon as I got comfortable again, I felt Jay plunge his tongue into my opening before he teased my clit. And he knew I was gonna flinch because he grabbed my legs and steady himself on them. Then Steph grabbed me by my waist and whispered, 

“Do you like that? Do you like what Jay’s doing to you?”

“Oh, yes. Yes!”

“Well, you heard her, Jay. It’s time to kick it up a notch.”

Wait, what? 

As soon as Steph said that, he plunged his tongue deeper into my fold and started reaching places that I did even think he could. I couldn’t help but squirm, but I still liked what was happening and I didn’t want him to think that he was hurting me. Once he did that though, I could feel my climax coming once again and I groaned and moaned as I rode it out. But unfortunately, my climax was much faster and much more than the last…and I ended up cumming all over his face. 

“Wow, you really enjoyed that,” Steph teased before he untied my blindfold. 

“Oh my gosh,” I gasped once I noticed what I did. “I’m so embarrassed. I’m so sorry. Let me get you a rag.”

Before Steph or Jay could say anything, I bolted out of their grasp and ran to my bathroom to get him a rag. But when I walked back in, they were just laughing which confused me. 

“What’s so funny?”

“You. Well, what I mean is, you’re so worried about this little thing.”

“I just feel embarrassed. I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s fine. I’ve honestly experienced worst,” he assured before he took the rag from me and wiped his face. 

“You seem to forget we’ve had some experience with sex,” Steph added. 

“Yeah, right. I just want my first time to be perfect…even if I’m having sex with two men instead of just one.”

“No worries,” Jay assured before he started kissing me again. "Are you ready for the main event?"

"Yes, yes, I think I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for chapter three, the last installment of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever fanfiction on this website. Serendipity is actually based on me. I'm a very repressed Catholic girl. I'm also a little rusty on writing smut, so hang in there with me. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Note: I am not at all trying to criticize the Catholic faith. This is simply my perspective and life experiences involved in this story. I hope not to offend.


End file.
